The present disclosure relates to a method, an apparatus and a computer program that determines a driver's pattern of route selection and estimates the personality of the driver's route selection.
Today's automobile navigation systems have route selection algorithms creatively designed in various ways and are capable of selecting a route that is optimal for a driver and presenting the route to the driver. For example, many route selection models generate multiple candidate routes beforehand and select a route that is most likely to be taken among the candidates routes are being used.
On the other hand, techniques to select a route based on probe data have been developed in the field of automobile traffic systems. For example, JP2009-002817A and JP2010-140135A disclose route search systems that acquire probe data and provide a recommended route which is a route with the highest evaluated value or a more effective route among all possible routes from a departure point to a destination. JP2007-255919A discloses a route guidance apparatus capable of selecting a route at an intersection on the basis of the driving skills of a driver by taking into consideration the difference in cost between right and left turns.